


Extra Padding (or Something)

by wishfulfiction



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Chest Hair, Foggy is having none of that, M/M, Matt shaves/waxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfiction/pseuds/wishfulfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is <i>not</i> ridiculous," Foggy replies, crossing his arms over his chest almost defensively because, come on, he had just found out that his friend (boyfriend, maybe, they hadn't bothered labeling <i>this</i> yet) manscaped. Or just scaped, really, Foggy was never one for the weird trend of making words more 'manly' or whatever bullshit people justified things like that with. </p><p>Basically, Matt was hairy. How <i>dare</i> he keep something so critical from Foggy, <i>really</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Padding (or Something)

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the kinkmeme:
> 
> "They wax Charlie Cox down thoroughly for the show, but he's actually a super hairy guy. What if Matt wasn't totally manscaped - and Foggy was *really into it*?"

"You know it would be like, extra padding, right?"  
  
Matt scoffs, eyes on Foggy with (now not-so) startling accuracy. "That's ridiculous, Foggy-"  
  
"It is  _not_  ridiculous," Foggy replies, crossing his arms over his chest almost defensively because, come on, he had just found out that his friend (boyfriend, maybe, they hadn't bothered labeling  _this_  yet)  _manscaped_. Or just scaped, really, Foggy was never one for the weird trend of making words more 'manly' or whatever bullshit people justified things like that with.   
  
Basically, Matt was hairy. How  _dare_  he keep something so critical from Foggy,  _really_.  
  
It was a sentiment he apparently expressed out loud, because Matt scoffs and shakes his head. "It's not  _critical_ , Foggy, it's just  _hair_."  
  
"You saying that just shows how little you understand the gravity of this revelation," Foggy says, "do you know how  _hot_  it is?"  
  
Matt's forehead furrows, running a hand over the small expanse of his upper chest visible around the collar of his t-shirt. "I- no, not really- you don't know  _how_ -"  
  
"Are you telling me this isn't  _it_?" Foggy says, gesturing vaguely to what he can see and then sighing. "I just gestured to you, vaguely, by the way. How much are we talking?"  
  
Matt winces, for a second, and Foggy would have almost missed the gesture were it not for the fact that Foggy was so in tune with Matt it was scary sometimes. "I think- remember Meg, girl in our Torts class?" Foggy nods and doesn't even bother telling Matt afterwards because he's already continuing. "She called it a forest, I think, and that- she wasn't  _pleased_  with that."  
  
Foggy swallows, hard, and his cheeks heat up. He knows Matt can tell, probably, so he throws all caution to the wind. "Well, then, I know what we have to do."  
  
"I know, I've already got the stuff to-"  
  
"Nuh-uh, Murdock, don't even think about it," Foggy says, stepping closer and tugging on the collar of Matt's t-shirt, smirk tugging on his lips when he feels the catch of hair against his finger. "You are  _not_  shaving, waxing, tweezing,  _anything_. I need to see this for myself, for  _science_."   
  
Matt scoffs again, but it's less self-deprecating and more amused. "Sure, sure. Not because you've got a weird fascination with-"  
  
"It is not  _weird_ ," Foggy says, his other hand slipping under the hem of Matt's shirt and humming appreciatively when he feels the soft fuzz on Matt's abdomen. "Okay, maybe it is, but are you complaining?"  
  
Matt laughs, shaking his head, and Foggy relaxes slightly when he sees Matt smile. "No, Foggy, I'm not."  
  
"Good, Murdock. Now, the next part of this experiment is taking  _this_  off," Foggy says, tugging at the hem of Matt's shirt, heart skipping slightly when Matt's fingers come to the hem and tugs it over his head slower than Foggy would like, he  _knows_  Matt is teasing.  
  
"That better?" Matt asks, amusement in his voice and a smirk on his lips and Foggy just  _knows_  Matt can hear his heartbeat, his breathing,  _everything_ that gives him away.   
  
Foggy tries to be nonchalant for all of three seconds before he steps forward, close enough to kiss him but he  _doesn't_ , just runs his hands down Matt's chest slowly, making him shiver as he reaches the waistband of Matt's sweats. "Yeah, it is, but from what I can see removing the shirt is not sufficient at _all_. I need more evidence."  
  
Matt laughs again and Foggy could live solely on that sound, he really could. "Are you submitting an official motion for that, counselor?"  
  
"Oh my  _god_ , Matt, I hate you. I hate your shitty lawyer jokes," Foggy says, laughing despite himself as he slips his fingers into the waistband of his sweats, tugging them down  _just_  enough to know that he, indeed, has to remove them almost immediately. "Is this okay?"  
  
Matt's got the most  _ridiculous_  smirk on his lips but he nods, and Foggy's more than elated to see that he's blushing a little bit, too.  
  
"Yeah, Foggy, it's more than okay."


End file.
